I DO!
by anime-is-da-bomb
Summary: Crossover between Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo.//Inuyasha finally decided to propose. What happens when KAgome get pregnant 2 months b4 the wedding? And people from the future coming to the past? From Anothe Anime?
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own InuYasha  
* Sigh * But there is that Dream.  
  
"Kagome, wanna go on a picnic?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure." She said as she turned to smile at him.  
  
InuYasha quickly turned away, blushing like mad. He loved it  
  
when Kagome smiled. IT always made him feel happy.  
  
'What's going on?" thought Kagome. Whenever Inuyasha talked  
  
to her he always blushed. He had been rather quiet lately and  
  
really nice to Shippo. He even actually let Miroku grope Songo!!  
  
(Now we all know that Inuyasha would usually do the exact  
  
opposite.) Once she even caught him sneaking to her time and  
  
coming back with a bag that had Kay-Jewelers on it. Something  
  
was up.  
  
The gang know lived in a house together because the  
  
boys had found time to build it while Naraku was side-tracked for  
  
the time being. Sango and Miroku had planned on getting  
  
married, but they postponed they wedding when they found out  
  
that Sango would be having triplets. Also because Sango had spent  
  
a fortune on her dress and there were no refunds.  
  
"Let's go to your time okay." Said InuYasha.  
  
"Huh? Oh.okay." Kagome had to pull her self away from  
  
her thoughts. What was he planning? Or scheming knowing him.  
  
"Can I come too?" Shippo looked up at them with his big  
  
huge dewy eyes.  
  
"Sorry Shippo-Chan maybe next time." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"What the he** Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome. She had had  
  
enough of this. "Why didn't you yell at him or bash him in the  
  
head like you always do?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't wanna" he replied and  
  
continued to walk toward their destination.  
  
When they arrived in Kagome's time, Inuyasha took Kagome to  
  
the field behind the Higurashi shrine. Their was a little corner  
  
decorated in pink and white and a meal was set out on table  
  
cloth. As Kagome was about to start eating InuYasha stopped her.  
  
"I have to ask you something." He said as he pulled out a  
  
little box. "Kagome will you marry me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"M-M-Marry you? Are you s-s-sure Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered/  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He replied.  
  
His golden eyes were of love and tenderness. He loved her so much.  
  
He knew that they were supposed to be together.  
  
" I love you Kagome. Surely you have noticed that by now." He said.  
  
"I-I- All those things I've said in the past. Those things that hurt you and made  
  
you cry, while in the process it was hurting me also. Kagome when you're sad  
  
you make me feel like I have just murdered a million people. It's a feeling of pain and  
  
guilt. Something that you, because of your tender soul, have not experienced." He was  
  
about to continue with his speech, when Kagome's friend Ayumi popped out of nowhere.  
  
"OK. WILL YOU CUT THE CRAP!!!" she yelled. "YOU ARE TALKING SO MUCH  
  
THAT SHE'LL NEVER GET TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!!! HUMPH!" And with  
  
that she stalked away.  
  
"And now that I can talk, Yes Inuyasha I will marry you!" she exclaimed. "I can't think  
  
of anything I'd rather do than spend my life with you!!!"  
  
Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss. That's when things started to get a little bit dirty. A couple of hours later they were in Kagome's bed. Sleeping in Each others arms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's short. The Next One Will Be LONGER. I promise!!1 ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning sunshine poured through the windows.  
  
"Five more minutes mom." Mumbled Kagome. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha,  
  
who was sleeping peacefully. 'What happened' she wondered. Then she remembered.  
  
How Inuyasha had proposed, last night- wait last night!  
  
"Oh my gosh! I could be." she knew she probably was. 'What am I going to tell my  
  
family? What am I going to tell Inuyasha?' she thought. She went to go get a test.  
  
Terrified, she looked at the results: blue. "Oh snap" she said. 'Where the heck did that  
  
come from?' she wondered. "I guess I'll go tell Inuyasha." She walked up to her room.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He came upstairs.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm- I'm-I'm pregnant." She stammered  
  
"Oh" he said. He turned and was getting reading to walk out the door when he stopped  
  
short. He turned around and walked up to her and put his face very close to hers. He  
  
slowly broke into this like, big grin.  
  
"THAT IS SO AWSOME!!!" he yelled. He started to run around in circles shouting:  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!!!" over and over again.  
  
'He's lost it' thought Kagome, her eye twitching.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha turned around and kissed Kagome. Hard.  
  
'Okay maybe not' she sighed dreamily.  
  
"HEY, UH, MOM!" he yelled. "KAGOME'S GONNA HAVE BABY!!!"  
  
Her mother's feet were pounding up the stairs.  
  
"YAY" she yelled. She started running around in circles with Inuyasha. "I'M GONNA  
  
BE A GRANDMA!"  
  
"OH DEAR GOD HELP ME." She pleaded.  
  
"We have to shopping!!" said her mom. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "You go back to  
  
your time and tell those friends of yours."  
  
"OK" he said and in a flash he was gone.  
  
Kagome's mother pulled her to the car.  
  
That day Kagome's mother got a ticket. (A/N: And that's all I gotta say!!! ^_^ )  
  
"Officer, my baby's going to have a baby!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Kagome's face was beat red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That evening they went through the 10 boxes of baby things that they had bought today.  
  
"All this stuff us really cute." He said. Suddenly Kagome started to panic.  
  
"What about the wedding? I won't be able to fit into my dress!!" she said.  
  
"We'll just have to postpone it." Said her mother. "So, Inuyasha, what did your friends say?"  
  
"Songo and Miroku were really happy for us. Did you know that Songo is 8 1/2 months  
  
pregnant? Anyway, Shippo kept chanting that he was going to have a brother or sister.  
  
Keade said that she was very happy for us. You know that you are going to have to tell all  
  
your friends from your time don't you Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Was all she said. 


	4. Author's Note

A/N:  
  
Hey Ya'll!!! Sorry for the delay. My computer got like a whole bunch of viruses. 


	5. Chapter 4

" I've got the perfect names." Said Kagome. " Megumi or Keiichi ."  
  
(A/N: Hey is it my fault if I'm a Tenchi fanatic? Not to mention Oh MY Goddess)  
  
"I like them." Said :Inuyasha.  
  
"Me too." Said Songo.  
  
They were back in the feudal era. Kagome was feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"I'm going to go to the house." She said. She got up and started walking.  
  
Everyone was at home watching TV and eating popcorn when Inuyasha heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
(A/N: Where did they get the TV you ask? Well if I lived in the past I would at least want something to remember my time by. In other words, screw the pictures.)  
  
"I'll get it." He called out and started for the door. As soon as he opened it he fell over. (anime style)  
  
"Hello. I'm Mayuka." Said the little girl. She had cyan hair, although it shimmered like silver, and baby blue eyes. She was I guess you could say that she was about 3 years old. She was wearing a tiny white dress with pink pok-a-dots and her hair was done in picktales.  
  
"Who-who-who are you?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Mayuka ran past him and ended up in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Mayuka." She said.  
  
"Really! Well welcome Mayuka. Where are your parents?"  
  
" I think they are at home." She said. ' I hope I don't get in trouble.'  
  
"Well, can you tell me why you're here all by yourself?" Asked Kagome. She was starting to get worried.  
  
"Well it's like this," she began talking like the godfather. " I was playing outside with Sasami when told me she had to go get my coat cuz it was getting kinda cold." *~*~*  
  
(A:N/ We're off to see the flashback, the wonderful flashback of. um.Japan?)  
  
// "Mayuka, stay right here and I'll go get your coat." Said Sasami.//  
  
// "Okay." She said. Even though she wasn't thinking the same thing.//  
  
// 'I'm gonna go 'slporin (exploring)' she thought. And wandered off into the woods.//  
  
//Meanwhile Sasami ran back outside. "Mayuka its time to come inside. Mayuka? MAYUKA?"//  
  
// "Whats wrong Sasami?" asked Tenchi, Mayuka's father. Ryoko, her mother came outside.//  
  
// "What's going on out here?" she asked. " I told you guys to come inside." She looked around. "Where is Mayuka?" she asked.//  
  
// "I don't know." Sobbed Sasami. It wasn't long before Ryoko started screaming and sobbing right along with her.//  
  
"And that's how it all went." Said Mayuka.  
  
"Oh no, well, I'll send Inuyasha on a search for them. Meanwhile you can come and have something to eat. I'm making oden." Bribed Kagome.  
  
"Well okay." Said Mayuka.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Miroku. He ahd just come home from taking part in an Exersism at Nagasaki, a village nearby.  
  
"This is Mayuka. She will be staying with us until we find her parents." Said Kagome.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mayuka. She had hearts in her eyes. Inuyasha had just walked in the room. She ran over and hugged his legs. "I love you." She said and looked up into his eyes.  
  
" What the heck?" he yelled. Suddenly he didn't feel like yelling anymore. "That's nice." He said. Then he stumbled over to Kagome and fell to his knees. He looked into her eyes and his head fell to her lap.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Kagome was starting to panic. Sango knelt down and peered at Inuyasha. He's unconscious? No! He's asleep. He started to smile and struggled deeper into Kagome's lap. "Let's get him to the couch." Said Kagome.  
  
Suddenly Miroku heard pounding at the door. He shot up and ran up to the door. He tore it open. " Who Goes?!" He shouted. Tenchi Misaki stood there looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
Kagome came running up behind Miroku. Tenchi looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kagome's eyes got bigger. "Tenchi!! I can't believe it's you."  
  
Ha Ha Ha!!!! Cliff hanger. Did I not tell you that I would make you a bigger chapter? Anyway Anybody who reads this should e-mail me or review and tell me what they think should happen next. Kagome's baby or babies will be a surprise. (The term babies can mean anything.) 


	6. Hey Dudes

Dude! The next chapter is in the works. Here's a taste of it. No it's not a spoiler. What do you take me for.  
  
Check it out:  
  
Go to the next like chapter thing: 


	7. Taste of Chapter 5

"Tenchi I can't belive you're here. It's ben so long! Wait hold up. You're here in the past. 400 hundred years. How? -_-" asked Kagome. She walked over to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey I see that your going to have a new arrival soon." He patted her stomach.  
  
"How about we talk about this over some tea?" They walked into the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, you see, our daughter, Mayuka, was playing ouside with Sasami 


	8. Chapter 5

"Tenchi I can't belive you're here. It's been so long! Wait hold up. You're here in the past. 400 hundred years. How? -_-" asked Kagome. She walked over to give him a hug.  
  
"Hey I see that your going to have a new arrival soon." He patted her stomach.  
  
"How about we talk about this over some tea?" They walked into the dining room. Everyone sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, you see, our daughter, Mayuka, was playing ouside with Sasami. It was getting cold so she told Mayuka to stay there until she got back with her coat." Said Tenchi.  
  
"But when I came back," Sasami's voice quivered. " She was gone."  
  
"Hold up." Said Kagome. " You're daughter's name is Mayuka?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well is she this little gurl?" Kagome got up and walked out onto the patio. She pointed to the little girl who was outside playing tag with Shippo.  
  
"Yes!" Ryoko ran outside and squeezed Mayuka.  
  
All of the sudden they heard a huge noise. It was Inuyasha he had fallen down the stairs. He started to scream in pain.  
  
"Get him to a bed." Said Sasami. "I'll make him some tea." Everybody went to work.  
  
"What happened?" asked Inuyasha. He had come to.3 days later.  
  
"You passed out." Said Sasami. She placed a cloth on his head. "You really shouldn't move. You need to rest."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
She blushed. "My name's Sasami. My family is downstairs. You know the  
Masaki family?" Replied Sasami. " So you're Inuyasha huh?"  
" Yeah." He winced. His cheeks turned red and he started to scream.  
"Oh no, Miss Kagome!" Sasami called. She dashed out of the room. Ryoko  
was already in the hall.  
"What's the matter Sasami?" she asked. She ran into the room.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if time had froze. " Naraku." gasped Kagome.  
"Everybody upstairs. NOW!!!" They all ran up the stairs. " Listen  
everyone. We have to get to my time and fast." She said.  
  
"Washu!! This is where you come in." yelled Tenchi.  
  
"Right." She pulled out her laptop. "Let's see. If I..THERE!! Everybody  
get in a circle and hold hands. Ryoko you will have to teleport us  
there." Everyone got up and joined hands. " Ryoko Now!"  
  
"Ugh!! What happened" asked Kagome. She sat up holding her head. Inuyasha  
rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I think so."  
  
They were in Kagome's living room.  
  
"Hey, its-its-its---Sasami." Said Sota, Kagome's kid brother. He started to blush.  
  
'Its-its-its Sota' thought Sasmi as she too started to blush .  
  
Inuyasha kept looking between the 2 of them. Then he leaned over to Sasami. "Is there something I should know about?" His eyes got this mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Oh stop it Inuyasha." Laughed Kagome.  
  
" Miroku, I think its time to have my children." Said Sango. "Right now."  
  
"Oh great." He said. He started to panic. Sure, he'd always wanted to have children, but he never thought about what to do when the time came for them to be born.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi weaved her way through the crowd of people and knelt down next to Sango. "What's the problem?" she  
  
asked. "Well she's in labor." Said Mrs. Higurashi. You could tell by the tone of her voice that she was excited.  
  
"Pick her up and bring upstairs." She instructed. "Okay Sango, I'm going to need you you to push when I tell you." Said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Okay Mrs. Higurashi." Asked Sango. She started to cry. Then she started to yell at Miroku. Then she started to cry again..  
  
"Okay Sango its time for you to push. What I want you to do is push for 10 seconds then stop." Sango nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------15 minutes later--------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"One more should do it." Mrs. Higurashi assured them. Suddenly a 2 shrill cries could be heard throughout the house. There was only one problem. Miroku and Sango had been expecting triplets not twins.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi brought them the babies, Mirei and Tenichi, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but we lost the 3rd."  
  
"What?" asked Sango.  
  
This- sob- is so sad. Very very Dramatic. In the next chapter Kagome will have hers. (I'm not going to give you any hints.) 


	9. Chapter 6

"I'll make lunch!!" announced Sasami. She then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"So Tenchi," Kagome leaned really close to his face. Her eyes got this mysterious gleam in them. "I hear that your living with all these women- still. Have you picked one yet?"  
  
Tenchi sweat dropped. "Well no." he admitted. But he had been thinking a lot about Ryoko lately. She had  
  
changed a whole bunch though. Her usually spiky hair was laying down flat upon her shoulders. She was  
  
wearing make-up and hadn't been flirting with Tenchi as much as she used to. I mean sure she had wanted to,  
  
but she had been keeping a lot of her emotions in ever since Mayuka was born. Even though she wasn't her  
  
mother she had taken the role quite nicely. As for her looks, well you could say she looked like Kyione in a way.  
  
They had been mistaken for sisters a lot lately.  
  
"Well I think you should pick Ryoko." Said Kagome. Although she made it sound like she was telling him to do so. " I mean you guys are like made for each other." Ryoko floated over to Tenchi.  
  
" So how did you guys meet?" she asked Kagome.  
  
" Well, when we were 5 his grandfather came over to for tea with my grandfather. They are both caretakers of shrines so of course they knew each other. That's when we met. He had a crush on me for like 2 years. When we were in highschool he came to Tokyo and went to school with me. I remember this girl named Sakuya. She was always flirting with him. You and Ayeka were always spying on him because they were so jealous of her. The funny thing was that even though they did so much romantic things with each other though he never really fell in love with her." Kagome smiled at the memory.  
  
"Hey babe, Have you seen Sango or Miroku?" It was Inuyasha. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth.  
  
"I think I saw them go up the stairs with.my mom." Kagome, Tenchi and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Then they all ran up the stairs. They walked over to the door of the guest bedroom. Kagome opened it and nearly fell over.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Then he looked up and grinned. He walked over to Miroku. "Congratulations." He said. But as he continued to wish Miroku his happiness, he saw that Miroku had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sango." Gasped Kagome. Then she started to cry. "Their just-sob-so beautiful." She cried.  
  
"Yes. Their names are Sakura and Tenichi." Sango started to cry.  
  
"Kagome dear, they lost the third one." Her mother choked. Kagome's happy cries turned to wails. Tenchi walked out of the room and went to tell everybody the news. Kagome practically knocked Inuyasha over. When Kagome finally stopped, she turned to Sango.  
  
"I'll make sure you get lunch." With those words she walked out the door dragging Inuyasha with her. She laid her head against his chest. "I'm afraid." She whispered.  
  
"Afraid? Why would you be afraid?" he asked.  
  
"What if that happens to us?" she asked.  
  
"It won't." he told her. "HEY PEOPLE, IT'S TIME TO EAT!!!" Yelled Sasami. No one said a word during lunch. Do you think I'm kidding? No one said a word. Not even Mihoshi. Yes it is too possible!! Sasami couldn't stand it for one more second. She stood up and ran over to Inuyasha. Then she threw herself at him and started to sob on his shoulder. Everyone started to laugh one of those embarrassing little laughs. Inuyasha started to sweat drop. Mayuka looked at her like 'That's pathetic. I don't even do that.  
  
Back in the living room, everyone was watching a movie. Sango was carried downstairs and set on the couch. Kagome was hogging all the popcorn and Inuyasha was busy trying to pry the bowl from her fingers. "Kagome, other people may want some." He said. Kagome gave him one of her darkest looks. Inuyasha let go of the bowl and scooted far over towards the other end of the couch. Kagome started to whimper and squirm.  
  
'Its about time.' She thought as she glanced down at her stomach. "Inuyasha, we have to go to the hospital." As Inuyasha started to hallucinate, Sasami went and called a taxi van.  
  
In the car Inuyasha kept cursing everybody in sight and kept telling Kagome to think about how beautiful the children would be. They finally arrived at the hospital and Kagome was crying, while Inuyasha kept telling her that he loved her.  
  
In the emergency room Kagome kept squirming and whining why she couldn't push now. " Mrs. Kagome, you can not push until the contractions are over." Said the doctor. "Now you can."  
  
Kagome soon gave birth to twins. One boy , Keiichi and one girl, Megumi. Keiichi had white hair and Inuyasha's ears, but he had Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. Megumi had Kagome's black hair and Inuyasha's golden eyes. They were too cute!!!  
  
Inuyasha held Megumi in his arms and looked down at her. "Aw, it's a Kodak moment." Gushed Sasami as she took a picture. Just then Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he became tense. Kagome sensed it too. It was Naraku. But how had he gotten to the future. He didn't know about the well.did he?  
  
"We're surrounded. There's no way to escape." Said Miroku.  
  
"Washu, you can make some type of interdemmensional portal can't you? " asked Ryoko.  
  
"Well, I might be able to get us back to Tenchi's house. If I can get to my lab, I can generate a force field that Naraku shouldn't be able to penetrate. At least not for a while." Said Washu. She pulled out her laptop and began to concentrate. "All right everybody. We're going to do this just like last time." She instructed. Every body got up and held hands. "Get ready!!!!" yelled Washu.  
  
"Is everybody here?" asked Washu.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Washu-sama?" asked Mayuka. Her tiny little voice echoed from inside the lab. "Are we gonna die."  
  
Ryoko ran over and scooped up Mayuka. "We are not going to die." She assured her. Mayuka buried her face in Ryoko's chest and started to cry. Ryoko rocked her and sang to her in a soothing tone. Tenchi stood there watching everything. 'Maybe Kagome's right. Maybe I should give Ryoko a chance. I mean, she's gone out of her way to try and please me. She's even changed the way she looks. Which is very beautiful I might add. Maybe it's just me, but I think that there may be a strong connection between us.'  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled for the 3rd time. "Where have you been? Now is not the time to travel to planet Ryoko. Get it together and then keep it together." Tenchi turned bright red.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly became very dizzy. He had the same feeling as when he had passed out a couple days earlier. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'I'm gonna-' then he collapsed.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" exclaimed Kagome. She ran over to him.  
  
"We need to get him to a bed fast. Sasami get him some tea. Kiyone get me a cloth and a bowl of ice water. Ryoko, you teleport him into the guest bedroom." Ssaid Washu. Ryoko nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Then the two of them disappeared.  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
I must find where they are hiding. Kagome has the jewel shard's that I must posses. 50 years ago a mere thief,  
  
Onigumo, was burned and torchered because of the crime's he had commited. The young priestess, Kikyo  
  
cared and nursed him out of pity. One day he asked the maiden's younger sister about the jewels evil. He was  
  
overwhelmed by its power and called forth the demons. The demons devoured him, but in exchange they had to  
  
bestow him with their nobility and strength. Then I disguised myself as that wretched half-breed Inuyasha  
  
(Kikyo's boyfriend) and killed Kikyo so that I could posses the jewel. Kikyo's last wish was to have the jewel  
  
cremated with her body. Several years later, the jewel appeared once again inside the young priestess  
  
Kagome's body. Upon trying to retrieve the jewel from a crow demon they split the jewel into many parts.  
  
Having been spread throughout japan, Inuyasha and Kagome have been through many battles and have  
  
encountered different people who have been manipulated or cursed by the jewel and have befriended them.  
  
Now the group searches, not only to find the jewel fagments, but also for revenge. I still lurk in the shadows, for I  
  
fear that I am not yet strong enough to compete against the one called Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome was upstairs changing the babies diapers when she heard a faint knocking sound. "Tenchi," she called. "I think somebody's at the door."  
  
Tenchi walked to the door and opened it . There stood.  
  
Kikyo and Sesshomaru???!!! O.O  
  
So how was it? Thanks for all you're reviews guys. For everybody who wanted to know what gender the baby that Sango lost was it was a girl. Thnaks for helpin' me out Stevie. All ya'll should give my friend Stevie recognition because she helped me write this chapter. Thanks a bunch. This story may never end. Okay well maybe like 40 chapters later. Anyway, so keep reading. Don't ever stop.  
  
Love, Kiersten (yep that's my name. Isn't it weird. I don't even know where the heck my mom came up with that!!!) 


	10. Chapter 7

" May I help you?" he asked. 'Whoa. This girl looks like Kagome.'  
  
"I'm here to see my little brother." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome came down the stairs with Megumi in her arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru? With Kikyo? You're not here to cause trouble are you?" she asked.  
  
" No. We came to visit." He answered in a fake offended tone. Rin came running up to Kikyo.  
  
"Mommy, I picked some flowers for you." Kagome backed away to the other side of the room.  
  
"Mommy?" she said.  
  
Kikyo's eyes got big and watery. "Is that the baby?" she asked. She ran over to Kagome and looked at  
  
Megumi. "Oh Kagome! She's so cute!" Ryoko walked into the room with her CD player. She had on hip hugger  
  
jeans and a spaghetti strap tanktop. She was dancing and singing when she noticed that there were.two  
  
Kagomes?  
  
" Ryoko started freaking out and ran over to Kikyo and pulled out her glasses from the imaginary stuff world and looked closely at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude was that? My name is Kikyo. I'm a friend of Kagome and Inuyasha's." Kikyo smiled.  
  
'Friend?' Kagome's eye twitched.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room with Kiyone. They were talking about a movie. "Kikyo? Sesshomaru?" He asked. Kikyo waved.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Her eyes suddenly turned cold. They were no longer bright like Kagome's. "We heard about Naraku. We are here to help you stop them. "  
  
"Really? That's great. So what do you do exactly?" asked Washu? Everyone had come into the room now. Sasami was busy drooling over Sesshomaru.  
  
"I have the exact same powers as Kagome. I believe that if the power our sacred arrows is combined ot will  
  
created a strong force. So strong that it can probably defeat anything in its path." She said. "Naraku has hurt us  
  
all. And he's going to keep doing it until we ourselves are turned against each other. I once was on Naraku's  
  
side. When I realized that he was just manipulating me I ran. Sesshomaru found me and took me to a witch,  
  
who gave me yet another soul. Which is why I'm so different to you."  
  
"So you guys are like together now?" asked Sango. She had a board look on her face. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Kikyo stood up fuming. "IS THAT THE PIONT?? Were you listening? Were you? Huh?" she was screaming.  
  
"Obviously not." She answered. Sango had been pretty nasty towards people ever since she lost her baby.  
  
Kikyo gave her a dark stare. Do you think I am kidding? She gave her the darkest stare imaginable.  
  
" Kagome, Are you in the mood for some cookies? I am. Are you?" Sango turned and ran. Kikyo chased after  
  
her yelling get back here. Kagome chased after Kikyo trying to get her to calm down. Inuyasha chased after  
  
Kagome afraid she would get hurt. Shessomaru chased after them because he didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
  
Miroku chased after them because Sango was in trouble. Mayuka was delighted and chased after Miroku  
  
thinking it was a game. Ryoko chased after Mayuka, Tenchi chased after Ryoko, Sasami followed Tenchi, and  
  
Ryo-ohki chased Sasami.  
  
Kiyone, Ayeka, and Mihoshi watched them all. "This is better than a movie!!" exclaimed Mihoshi, who was snacking on popcorn.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Everyone was in the dining room eating. Kikyo kept giving Sango this look: I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you. You never know what could happen. Inuyasha had been super quiet ever since Kikyo arrived.  
  
'Kikyo isn't evil anymore? All thanks to Sesshomaru. Way too confusing.' He thought. He hadn' touched his food. He had just been staring into space.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Don't you like the food?" Asked Sasami.  
  
"Huh? Oh uh sorry. I was just thinking. Sasami I'm not really hungry. Will you get mad at me if I don't eat?" he asked.  
  
Sasami could see he was stressed he was and smiled. "That's okay Inuyasha. You don't have to eat if you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks." He got up and walked outside. He kept walking until he came to a park. There he sat with his head in  
  
his hands. 'Everything has been so intense. Naraku won't even let me spend time with my kids. He.is trying to  
  
break me down' He looked up at the sky. ' The Sun, it's setting.' His silver hair turned black. His dog ears  
  
slowly disappeared and human ones appeared on both sides of his head. His claws disappeared.  
  
He sat there looking at the stars.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Kikyo, I'm worried about Inuyasha." Said Kagome. She, Kikyo and the rest of the girls had gotten to know each other a lot better, while the guys were in the living room, watching football.  
  
"Why would you be worried?" wondered Kikyo.  
  
" Because he turns human tonight. Remember?" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but what about that guy named Naraku?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"She's right. Wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity for him to get Inuyasha?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Because.he won't be able to use his sword! And judging by the way he walked out of here today he will have let his guard down completely." Said Sasami.  
  
(A/N: Dudes! Like, realization has dawned!!)  
  
They all ran into the living room and told the guys.  
  
" Hey you're blocking the TV." Said Sota. Sasami hit him on the head.  
  
"You have a one track mind." She mumbled.  
  
"Obviously." Said Mayuka.  
  
"We should go look for him." Said Miroku. The others nodded.  
  
"But what about the kids?" asked Sango. Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Kiyone Mihoshi!! We need you to watch the kids!!" she yelled. They appeared with the phone in her hand, when a 2 other women burst through the door. "Okay!" They all said.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" We are good friends of Mihoshi and Kiyone. When we were teens, we used to babysit together." They said.  
  
"Well okay then. Should we be on our way?" said Kagome. Sasami and Sota were going to stay behind because they felt that it was too dangerous for them.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha suddenly started to feel dizzy again. "Oh no. Not again." He groaned and held his head into his hands.  
  
Slowly his vision became red. His claws returned except they were longer than they usually were. His hair became silver again. He had the sudden desire to kill.  
  
Everyone had split up into groups:  
  
Sesshomaru with Kikyo  
  
Miroku and Sango  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko  
  
Kagome Ayeka *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Inuyasha?" called Kikyo. Sesshomaru was sifting for his sent.  
  
Miroku and Sango didn't have any luck.  
  
Nor Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Kagome and Ayeka were in the park, when Kagome saw a shadow. She raised her flashlight and the shadow  
  
turned out to be Inuyasha. Kagome was about to cry as she began running to him. She gradually became  
  
slower when she noticed that his eyes were red.  
  
'He's in his demon form.' She thought. Then she put on a confused expression. ' Hold up. He's in his demon form. Demon? He is human so how could he be this way?' she wondered.  
  
Without warning he charged at her and swiped his claws. They missed her, but just barely.  
  
Before he could do it again, she whispered  
  
- all together now -  
  
sit. His face slammed into the dirt. He got up  
  
just as fast, but he wasn't normal. He was still in his demon form.  
  
"You think that will work? Sweetie." He stretched the word sweetie in a sarcastic manner. His claws suddenly cut her side and shoulder.  
  
Everyone had heard the noises and ran and found the two. They could see that he was in his demon form.  
  
Before Inuyasha could attack Kagome a second time, she grabbed his hair and pulled him close to her with all the strength she had left.  
  
"Remember who you are. And the people that you love." She whispered. Then she kissed him. His eyes slowly lost their redness and he turned into his regular self.  
  
(The sun had risen so he didn't turn into human.)  
  
Inuyasha looked down. When he saw Kagome tears formed in his eyes. 'Did I do this? I'm a monster. I hurt Kagome.' He thought. "Take care of her." He said, his voice quivering. Then  
  
he ran away. 'I'll never see my children again or the rest of my friends. Or Kagome.' He thought sadly, tears  
  
streaming down his face. 'But if this keeps happening there is know way that they'll be safe around me.' He ran  
  
back to the Higurashi shrine and jumped in Goshinboku tree.  
  
(I don't know if that's right but you should know what I'm talking bout right?)  
  
There he cried. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He slowly fell asleep.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
" Kagome!!" yelled Kikyo. She was freaking out. "She's like a sister to me. She can't just leave us!" she cried.  
  
Miroku looked at her '~'. "Your acting like she's dead."  
  
" Aren't you like her great -100 greats later - aunt or something? So that means- " Shippo got interrupted by Kikyo, who held up her fist.  
  
"Shippo." She said through clenched teeth. She was trying to stay calm.  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR SMART-BUTT REMARKS."  
  
Tenchi blinked a couple times and then started inching away from Kikyo.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and they headed back to the Masaki household.  
  
Kagome woke up in a bed. Her wunds were taken care of and she had been sleeping for--- 10 HOURS!!!  
  
What was going on? Was Inuyasha all right? What happened? She got up and walked towards the stairs. On the way she checked up on the babies,who were sleeping soundly.  
  
Everyone was talking about the incident last night. "Where do you think he went?" asked Ayeka.  
  
'He's gone? He thought.oh no.' "I know where he is." Said Kagome. "You guys meet me in the carrot fields. I'll  
  
be back in roughly 20 minutes. Kirara?" Kirara turned into her demon form. Kagome hopped on. Her serious  
  
expression became a happy one instantly. "See ya later!!" she called as she and Kirara flew off into the  
  
distance.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Inuyasha didn't wake up that morning. It had rained that night and it only made his condition worse. He  
  
accidentally fell asleep in the rain and while doing so he passed out. He lay there on the branch almost  
  
falling off. Kirara and Kagome landed in front yard of her house. She ran over to the tree, not sure if Inuyasha would still be there.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" she gasped. Slowly Inuyasha was slipping. Just as Kagome was going to call Kirara it was too late. He fell. He fell from the 50 foot tree. The only thing that was there to break his fall was rocks.  
  
CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! 


	11. Chapter 8

"Inuyasha, you have to wake up. There are so many things you haven't done. You can't die now. You still have to kill Naraku. She cried "Inuyasha!! Wake up!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he flipped and landed on his feet. Kagome ran to him.  
  
"What happened?" e asked.  
  
"You fell from the tree and almost landed on the rocks." She said.  
  
"Why do you still care? After what I've done I don't see why you'd even want to be near me. " He said.  
  
"Inuyasha you did nothing wrong. It was Naraku. He took control of you." She told him. " Now come with me would you? And lets head home."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and along with Kagome hopped on Kirara's back. Then the cat demon took off.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@* "Oh I hope they're all right." Said Kikyo. She and the others had been waiting patiently. Sesshomaru was talking to Washu.  
  
"Well yes. Mayuka was born because of the love she had for her family. When she first arrived here she was only a girl probably no more than12."  
  
"So what I'm saying is. How could she have been born again when only women can give birth to children?" he asked.  
  
" Ah, you see that's where you're wrong. She was reborn in the same chamber that Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were born in."  
  
"Well-" he started.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" asked Songo. She had brought them some tea.  
  
"Inuyasha. He's here. So is Kagome." He stated. Then he went back to his conversation.  
  
Kikyo ran out of the house to meet the two. She started sobbing.  
  
" I thought I'd never see you again!!!" she cried.  
  
(A/N: I know what you are thinking. What the hell is wrong with Kikyo? Well its cuz she has a different soul so that's why she has like a totally different personality. Like when she's angry. Instead a killing someone its actually funny. But when she gets all serious when they're dealing with the enemy and stuff that's the old Kikyo.)  
  
" Yasha!! Yasha!!" exclaimed Mayuka. She ran over to him. He swept her off her feet and held her as she started weeping. "Why did you go away?" she asked. "You don't like us anymore?"  
  
"No, it's because I-" he started.  
  
"Or is it because you like that tree more than a soft, comfortable, warm bed?" she asked.  
  
"No, I--" he tried again.  
  
" I mean not only do you get the bed, but you get to lay in it WITH Kagome!! Isn't that like a deluxe package?" she asked.  
  
"Oh my." Ayeka walked outside and took Mayuka from Inuyasha. " Terribly sorry. We are going to have a talk with Lord Tenchi young lady. You are a princess of Jurai. We Jurians do not stoop so low as to ask personal questions like that."  
  
"Kagome?" said Inuyasha. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking about how we met. Remember when we first held hands?" she asked  
  
"How could I forget? That was when you said that you wanted to be with me." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha? I wish that we lived in a world where demons and humans could live in peace." She sighed. " I can't send the kids to school because I'm afraid. I know what you had to go through and that's something that I don't think they should experience."  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of them.  
  
"Kagome, what you wish for can be done. There are prices. Are you willing to go that far?" asked a ghostly voice.  
  
"Tsunami? Yes I am." Said Kagome.  
  
"Very well then. Here is what you must do. You need to defeat Naraku. If you can complete this task then my powers will be free and I can grant your wish." Said Tsunami.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Said Kagome.  
  
"YEAH! OH YEAH! IMA DUDE! HE'S A DUDE! SHE'S A DUDE! CUZ WE'RE ALL DUDES!!!" screamed Mayuka.  
  
She had an Elvis suit on and was playing with her guitar. (toy) She jumped up and yelled in Kikyo's ear.  
  
"Get off me!! Do you know how much it cost to get my nails done?" she asked. "Look what you've done to my hair! Sesshomaru will be back any minute and in case you haven't noticed, " She flipped her hair. "He's going to be very tired when he gets home." Then she went into this whole thing about how they met and stuff.  
  
"Inuyasha was cute when we first started dating, but since he met Kagome, who has my soul, he chose her. Over ME! ME! I'm bet the only reason he chose her is because she has my soul. So it would be like him having me, only alive."  
  
Suddenly the whole room became silent and all eyes focused on Kikyo.  
  
"Is this true Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Her eyes were watering.  
  
"No! Kikyo you better shut up." He screamed.  
  
"Why? She, of all people, should have realized that by now. Besides, you are known to try and replace things that you've lost." She tossed her head. "It only makes sense." She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Boy, that lady may have gotten a new soul but she sure can be a you-know- what at times." Said Shippo.  
  
"I'm with you on that one." Said Mayuka.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ *@*  
  
Ryoko followed Kikyo. "Now you listen here! Why do you have to be so mean to Kagome? She's done nothing to you. Is it because she's the one who's good enough and you are not?" she leaned over to Ryo-ohki. "By any means." She mumbled.  
  
"What's that?" asked Kikyo as she turned around flaming. "You don't know what I've been through!" She yelled. "I was dead before Sesshomaru got me this new soul! Inuyasha could have done that whenever he wanted to, but did he? Mo. It was all because of my "reincarnation". He devoted his life to protecting her." She turned away. "And he never once broke his vow." She said quietly.  
  
"Wow. No wonder you're such a snot to her all the time." Said Ryoko. " But I still don't see why you have to be like that. Couldn't you just express your feelings in a nicer way? Don't you know that every time you do this she becomes less and less fond of Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
" YA THINK?!!!!!??!!!??!!!" she yelled and stalked out of the room.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Said Kagome. She had Keiichi in her arms. She stood up and ran out of the house.  
  
She stood on a bridge, looking at her reflection in the water.  
  
'What if Kikyo speaks the truth?' she wondered. 'What if he is just using me to replace Kikyo, and what he could have had with her?'  
  
She looked down at Keiichi. "Or maybe I'm just overreacting." He smiled up at her. "You are too cute. Just like your father." She said.  
  
"Kagome!!" shouted Inuyasha. 'Crap! Where could she have gone?'  
  
"I'm here Inuyasha!" said Kagome. He leapt over the tree tops and landed face to face with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I am not using you as a replacement for Kikyo. I mean sure I miss what I cold have had with Kikyo. But apparently it wasn't meant to be. Maybe Kikyo was supposed to die so you could be reincarnated as her. Maybe it was destiny that I have a family with you." He said.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Come on now. We need to go."  
  
"Huh?" asked Inuyasha. "Where are we going?" he wondered.  
  
Kagome turned around. She looked insane. "I gonna teach Kikyo not to mess with me. HA HA HA!!" she started to laugh. She began to walk ahead.  
  
Inuyasha stayed behind for a couple minutes. 'I think its better if there is some distance between us' he thought.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ *@* "KIKYO!" yelled Kagome. "How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I? How dare YOU! First you steal my boyfriend from me. Then you steal the family that I was supposed to have had. Now you are mad at me for telling the truth! What is wrong with you?" Shouted Kikyo  
  
" Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be staying here! So either you lay off my HUSBAND or I'll your sorry butt out on the streets!" she yelled back.  
  
"Come on now Kagome, you can't do that." Said Ayeka.  
  
Kagome gave her an ice cold glare. "Do you wanna watch me?" said Kagome through clenched teeth.  
  
Kikyo spun around and walked out of the room, while Kagome did the same and walked the other way.  
  
"Loser." Mumbled Kagome.  
  
"Jerk." Mumbled Kikyo.  
  
They both turned around facing each other.  
  
"What did you say?!" they both said in unison. Suddenly they stopped. "Naraku." They whispered.  
  
"Say what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen everybody." Began Kagome.  
  
"We're going to need your help." Finished Kikyo. She shot a quick glance at Kagome and smiled. Kagome returned the favor.  
  
(A/N: Hey yall!! This next stuff is is supposed to have Jay-Z's "La La La (Excuse me again)" in the backround. So I'll type the words. But if you wanna listen to the song go to www.launch.com. Type in Jay-Z and then scroll down and it'll show the name of the song. Click on that and there you go. If you got any problems email me. K? C U L8R)  
  
Kagome and Kikyo focused on all of their energy. They reappeared as two priestesses. Kikyo wore her usual (well it used to be anyway) white shirt with red hammer pants.  
  
(do not tell me that u don't know what those are! Haven't you seen the music video for the song "Can't Touch This"? That one guy does the hammer.)  
  
Kagome wore a white shirt with green hammer pants. They both had bows and arrows.  
  
Tenchi nodded and transformed into his Jurian battle gear. Ayeka and Ryoko did the same.  
  
Mr. Masaki (grandpa) transformed. Washu transformed into her goddess form. Sasami transformed into pretty Sammy.  
  
Then Tsunami appeared. "I may be of some help." She said.  
  
Suddenly Sango was hidden beneath a stream of colors. When she appeared visible she wore a tie-dye mini skirt, go-go boots, and a white shirt. She looked perfectly harmless. Well, until she pulled out two huge swords and her eyes turned a blood red and her outfit turned silver and black. Oh yeah, lets not forget the fangs and claws.  
  
Miroky did the same type of transformation. Except he kinda looked like Hiten. His eyes were red and he had a staff that looked like the one that the grim reaper carries. His eyes were glowing red also.  
  
Inuyasha's tetsuiga was at least 5 times bigger as usual as was Sesshomaru's sword.  
  
Kouga joined them too. *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ *@*  
  
They followed the sent of Naraku. They were led to the feudal era.  
  
"Naraku!" said Kagome. "Show yourself I know that you are here. "  
  
"Ne, it is I, Katomi." Came a voice. A girl stepped from behind a tree, along with 12 other people.  
  
"They-They look like us."  
  
( The doubles are the look alikes.)  
  
Inuyasha's double: "I am Inuichi." He wore a white haori and his hair was black.  
  
Kagome's double: "I am Katomi." She wore a red and gray school uniform.  
  
Miroku's double: "I am Masumichi." He wore a black robe with a gray toga rapped around him. His hair was blonde.  
  
Sesshomaru's double: "I am Kamidake." He wore a black haori and his hair was white with black streaks.  
  
Kikyo's Double: "I am Kayumi." She wore black hammer pants with a white shirt. Her hair was brown.  
  
Sasami's Double: " I am Misa." She had blond hair and wore a purple outfit a lot like Sasami's.  
  
Ryoko's double: "I am RyoLeen." She wore what looked like an Arabian princess's attire. Her hair was a greenish-blue.  
  
Ayeka's Double: "I am Mirei." She wore a blue kimono.  
  
Washu's double: "I am Mitsuki." She wore an outfit that is way too complicated to explain.  
  
"And we are here to kill you." They all said.  
  
"They are reincarnations of Naraku!" said Kagome. Suddenly she gasped.  
  
Inuichi was right above her, his sword swinging down.  
  
"Kagome!" said Inuyasha. 


	12. Chapter 9

Hi! I am way sorry I haven't updated. I had a real bad case of writers block. What did ya think of the doubles? I no I said that I would type the words but I was so caught up in writing that I forgot. So Gomen!! Check it out! I changed the song to DJ Sammy's Heaven. You can go to www.windowsmedia.com and check it out if you wanna. Hey Stevie! A little idea help here. I was thinking bout makin a sequel. I gonna call it Do You? I'll email you my idea. Anyway, Hope you enjoy Chapter 9 of I Do!  
  
I Do!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Kagome!" said Inuyasha. He jumped up and threw her his sword sheath. She held it up just as Inuichi's sword came crashing down.  
  
Inuichi was thrown backwords and slammed into a tree.  
  
"Inuichi!" said Katomi. She ran to his side.  
  
"I'm fine." He said as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Let me tell you something." Said Kayumi. "We do not enjoy being Naraku's servants. The only reason we carry out his orders are because he holds our hearts in his hands. As soon as we carry out his orders, which are to kill you, we will be free."  
  
At that moment a dark cloud began to form. From it descended Sango and Tenchi's doubles.  
  
"I am Yuri!" Said Sango's Double. She was smiling really big.  
  
"I am Taro." Said Tenchi's Double. His face showed no emotion at all so it would be impossible to predict his moves.  
  
"She sure is cheerful for being a reincarnation of Naraku." Said Kagome.  
  
Inuichi walked over to Kagome and moved closer until he was face to face with her.  
"You really are beautiful," he said. Then he kissed her. "But I'm afraid that you are not beautiful enough to sway MY heart."  
  
"Inuyasha is a way better kisser than you'll ever be." Spat Kagome, as she wiped the kiss of her mouth.  
  
"What's that?!" yelled Katomi. "You take that back!"  
  
"Make me!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. "How dare you? You-you kissed her." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
" *humph* I'll bet she enjoyed it too." Sneered Inuichi.  
  
"Why u!" Inuyasha swung tetsuiga at him.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!" called Kagome.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Come here." She said. He jumped over.  
  
"This guy may be more than your equal. So if you can't hit him with your fist, hit him in his heart. Kill Katomi." She told him. "Now I bet that Katomi is telling Inuichi the same thing so just let him kill me."  
  
"What do you take me for?" he asked.  
  
"Don't make me answer that." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I noticed that Kamidake, Sesshy's double, doesn't have a replica of the tenseiga. So after Inuichi kills me then Sesshomaru can bring me back to life with his sword.  
  
"Oh I get it. Naraku only knew about the sword that was forged from the demon Goshiki's (one of Naraku's reincarnations.) fangs. He had no knowledge about the other sword. So he didn't make a copy of it." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Right. So if we do this to each of the couples then it would be easier on us. There would be more of us and they'd be out numbered!" exclaimed Sasami.  
  
"But the problem is that we don't know what else Naraku has planned. For all we know he could be watching us right now. He might have more reincarnations ready to attack as soon as the other ones are beaten." Said Miroku.  
  
"Well honey," Sango came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's a chance we've got to take."  
  
"So lets get at it!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
__________________________________________Song starts._______________________________________  
  
Baby You're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
Inuyasha's haori begins to crack everywhere and then breaks open. Underneath is another haori. It is pearly white. His eyes were silver and his sword was covered with jewels. His face lost all expression and he had a look of deep sorrow on his face.  
  
Music  
  
"Great." Mumbled Kikyo. "I have to die.again."  
  
Inuyasha rose into the air and flew towards Katomi. He struck her with one blow and she fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Inuichi took one swing at Kagome and she fell to the floor.  
  
I've been thinking about our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free  
  
Inuichi turned around. "You. She's dead. You *******!" he yelled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him sadly. "That is funny. I was just about to say the same thing."  
  
The two charged at each other in a fit a rage.  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me. We been down that road before But that's over now  
  
Sango kills Masumichi.  
  
Yuri charges at Miroku.  
  
"I love you Miroku." Said Sango, as her hot tears began to fall.  
  
You keep me comin for more.  
  
One by one the couples slaughter their lover's clones.  
  
Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven  
  
MUSIC  
  
Sesshomaru comes by and brings everyone back to life. Kagome turns into a women dressed in gold and white.  
  
(Music stops)  
  
" She has summoned all of her powers!" said Sesshomaru, as everyone gazed at the glowing women. She was as white as a ghost and her black hair was now touching the floor.  
  
Her face had Kagome's bright brown eyes, but with a touch of Kikyo's sadness. She raised her hand and a blaze of purple fire rose up the ground.  
  
Kikyo shot her arrow at the flames and they became a purified white. Inuyasha jumped over to the flames and used his sword to cut a huge hole in the middle.  
  
The hole immediately started to suck everything inside it. Mainly Naraku and Kagura. Naraku used all of his strength to try and stop the enormous power, but he failed and he and all his minions were sucked into the hole.  
  
Suddenly a bright light began to form and the flame exploded. Throwing everybody. somewhere. ( I really can't tell you.)  
  
Kagome was the first to recover. Went over to Inuyasha who was laying unconscious. She rested his head on her lap. Slowly he woke up.  
  
"D-did we b-beat N-Naraku?" he asked. Then he groaned in pain.  
  
"Ssshhh. Yeah we got him." She whispered. HE smiled lightly before passing out again.  
  
Everyone started to wake up slowly. They all began screaming and cheering, celebrating their victory.  
  
"When we get home we should spend a lot of time with the kids. Cuz we haven't really been there for them." Said Sango  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I am afraid that this cannot be done." Said a ghostly voice. It was Tsunami.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kagome  
  
"Well you did say that you wished for a world where humans and demons could live together in peace. In order for this to happen the world must start again. Everyone, including Naraku's incarnations, will be born again. They will be bron as humans and you as yourselves. I do not know if you will fall in love as you get older. Only time will tell. Heck for all I know you guys might hate each other's guts. You must know that in order for you to have your children you must fall in love again."  
  
"I can not tell you whether his incarnations will be good or evil. We will just have to wait and see." She continued  
  
Suddenly the world started to slowly disappear in front of their very eyes. So did they.  
  
" I wish you luck in the next world." Said Tsunami.  
  
They all said silent goodbyes to their loved ones as they too disappeared into the new world.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Higurashi. It's a girl."  
  
"I think I'll name her Kagome."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
"Mommy, mommy! I lost my first tooth!"  
  
"That's very nice Kagome dear."  
@@@@@@@@@@  
"See Kagome? His is your new baby brother, Sota."  
  
"Ohh. He's so.pink"  
@@@@@@@  
"Dad-sob-dy" cried Kagome  
@@@@@@  
"And now I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the sixth grade of  
Fairview Elementary" (Graduation)  
@@@@@@@  
"I can't believe it! My first day of Junior high!"  
@@@@@@@  
(Graduation)  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 9th grade junior high students of Greenview  
Middle School!"  
@@@@@@@  
"My first day of the tenth grade!"  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Okinawa. It's a boy!"  
  
"I think I'll name him.Inuyasha"  
  
...  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Estees! It's a girl"  
  
"Hmmm.Sango sounds like the perfect name to me."  
...  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Henderson! It's a boy."  
  
"I like the name.Miroku."  
...  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Woofter! It's a boy."  
  
"Kouga seems to fit him just right."  
...  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Namimi! It's a girl."  
  
"How about I name you.Kikyo?"  
  
...  
  
(Slow version of music starts)  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When You're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven 


	13. HEY PEOPLE! READ THIS! IF U DONT YOU R G...

Hey people. I already started writing a sequel. That's right its over. The seqel has already started so go ahead and check it out. Its calle: Hearts on Cloud 9.  
  
Also inulover4ever helped me write that one so she gets half the credit. She has GOT to be recognized.  
  
Well C Ya in my sequel!  
  
BYE!!! 


End file.
